


The world only make sense when I see You

by dezza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezza/pseuds/dezza
Summary: Not a fic! Fic prompt and art





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I made this manip, way back in summer, the thought behind it was Merlin/Arthur meeting in an institution, where at least one of them was there due to what was believed to be delusions, centered on Camelot and the legends of King Arthur. 
> 
> I don’t trust my English enough to write a full length story – so this is an open invitation to anyone that needs a prompt to write the story for me :-P Please?! Pretty please?!

In the beginning it was only short flickers, glimpses of faces and features from another place, antoher time. Then came the dreams, then the dreams never stopped. He saw faces he remembered, a kingdom he once ruled, he saw the men he led in to battle and among them, at his side, always: he saw the man he had once loved.

  

Uther saw the son he loved and treasured before anything else spiraling deeper and deeper into insanity. A psychotic break the doctors had called it. Holdbrook would be the best place for him, there he would get the care and treatment he needed.

Right as the papers was signed in the office, the cure to young Pendragons suffering sat on a bench in the garden outside, closing his book before he went inside.


End file.
